


Breathe you in

by Falazure



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falazure/pseuds/Falazure
Summary: It's a warm, lazy afternoon, and neither of them can be bothered to move.





	Breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing.
> 
> Just a small snippet that crawled out of my brain, no real purpose to this it’s just a soft post-coital moment that I tapped out one day because it was stuck so I wanted to expunge it.

* * *

Magnus could feel his heart hammering in his chest, his body slumping against the sheets as Alec lay atop him, their combined breaths panting out into the room as they both came down from their high. Alec’s lips pressed light, gentle kisses into his skin as his own hands swept across Alec’s body. One carding through the hair on the back of Alec’s head as the other skimmed across his tail-bone, his fingers occasionally dipping below the sheets barely clinging to Alec’s waist so he could get at more skin.

The room was humid and sticky, the mid-afternoon sun washing over their bodies in a warm caress that left them both languid and unwilling to entertain the notion of moving.

“Fuck.” Magnus breathed out, his nose pressing into Alec’s neck as the other man’s lips detached from their lazy wandering.

“Already did that.” Alec practically purred into his ear and Magnus couldn’t help the delighted snort of laughter that left him.

His chuckles turned into a soft groan as Alec stirred his hips, the feeling of Alec moving against him _almost_ enough to reignite his interest, but it sputtered out into a warm, happy glow that settled deep in his chest. He could feel Alec grinning against his skin and he knew he was probably sporting his own equally goofy one in return, his heart full and brimming with love. He simply squeezed his arms tighter for a moment before relaxing back into the sheets, idly petting at Alec’s skin as Alec resumed his reverent exploration of his neck and jaw with his lips.

They should probably move, get cleaned up and make dinner but to be honest Magnus was more than content to remain curled up in bed with Alec blanketing him, and Alec didn’t seem to be in a hurry to get up either.

**Author's Note:**

> I edit my own stuff as best I can but if you see any glaring typos or errors please let me know. :)


End file.
